Arc-V Drabbles
by JacobTheShippingFreak
Summary: Gender bent Drabbles for Our Yu Boys and Bracelets Girls or should i say Yu Girls And Bracelets Boys they'll be Drama, Romance and ofc Humor .Fruitshipping Predatorshipping Fallenangelshipping and Appleshipping


Takes place after the final episode , the counter parts got their respective bodies and they were all saying goodbye to each other lets go to them now

This is a gender bender for the Yu Boys and Bracelet Girls

_

Yuya was watching as hers and Yuzu's counter parts saying goodbye but she was growing a little mad or per say jealous of Yugo And Yuto because how affectionate they are towards Yuzu Her Yuzu.

Yuya knew that they weren't gonna see each other for a while but that doesnt mean they can just crowd and hog Yuzu.

"Goodbye Yuzu , I'll see you soon, andand when i do we'll duel" Yugo said while crushing and crying on Yuzu. "There There Im looking foward to that" Yuzu said while patting her head

"Yugo!!! You're killing him" Rin Screamed while trying to pull away Yugo. "But Riinnn I dont want to let Goooo" Yugo said while pouting "Dear Lord help me, you have to we gotta get back home " Rin said while shaking her head."A few more minutes " Pleaded Yugo

"Yugo let go" Said Yuya frowning. "Yeah its my turn to hug him" Said Yuto while glaring at Yugo. "Nooo im not done yet" Said Yugo whining. Yuto then hugs Yuzu by his other side. Yuzu blushes a little because of how embarrassed he is. Yuya felt her frown turn into a mad face at the two girls. Yuto and Yugo were arguing over Yuzu "Let go !!! Screamed Yugo "Never!!!" said Yuto Yuya was so mad she could hit them with Yuzu's paper fan. "Why dont you both let go" Grumbled Yuya. Rin , Ruri , Serena and Yuri's sweat dropped.

Yuri knew she was gonna get scolded and in trouble for teasing Yuya but it was gonna be worth it. Yuri Grinned like a crazy mad man. Serena gave her a suspicious look not knowing what Yuri was thinking

"My my what do we have here a Jealous Yuya" Yuri said while chuckling. "Im not jealous!" Said Yuya "You dont have to lie dear _sister_ i would be jealous too if they we're hugging Serena like that" Said Yuri

'Of course' Serena thought

"Yuri leave Yuya alone and leave me out of this" Said Serena with a frown

"hmph i just wanted to tease her" Yuri said

"But you wouldn't like it if i teased you right?" said Serena raising a brow. "No" She grumbled

"It's not Yuya's fault she's denser than a rock" Sighed Rin "Dont worry Yuya you'll get to hug Yuzu too " said Ruri while patting her back." And when will that be" Yuzu said while frowning "Soon hopefully" Sighed Ruri "Dont worry Yuya im sure Yuzu wants to hug you too" Said Serena "How much longer are they going to take" Grumbled Yuya "Hmph they'll probably be at it all day" Grinned Yuri "Might as well make ourselves comfortable " Yuri said then wrapped his arms around Serena

"Yuri let go of me" Sighed Serena "No you're so cuddly like a big bear" Said Yuri while digging her head in the taller boy's back. "Fine whatever just dont try anything stupid" Sighed Serena while turning his head to hide his blush "Remind me to get you a bear when we leave " Said Serena "No you're my bear now i dont need a new one" Yuri's said voice muffled.

_ ** _Back to Yuzu_** _

He was starting to feel a little bad. He wanted to hold Yuya but he couldn't. "Ahem guys a little help" Said Yuzu "We're going " Sighed Rin "Just wait a few seconds" Sighed Ruri. They struggled for a few minutes "Let go of him he needs to breathe Yugo!" Screamed Rin "Yuto come on im sure Yuzu is uncomfortable right now" Said Ruri "No a few more minutes please" Pleaded Yugo "Yeah come on dont be mean " Said Yuto "Serena help please " Said Yuzu.

"Looks like they need me" Chuckled Serena

"Yuri i need to go for a few moments " He Said "As if i care where you're going" she said "Then why are your arms wrapped tighter around me" He said with a eyebrow raised "Shut up " She said while unwrapping her arms "Alright then Yuya keep Yuri company " He said "Sure Serena" Yuya said Serena was about to start walking when Yuri's hand grabs her hand "Only for a few moments right?" Yuri said

"Missing me already im not even gone yet"

he said chuckling. He turns around to face her "Yeah just a few moments " he says while patting her head "Okay " Yuri said while turning away to hide her blush. Serena walks ahead towards his counterparts. "Finally help us get these two girls off Yuzu" Said Rin "Yeah yeah im here now so how do i get them off?" Asked Serena

"Just think of something they're breaking me " Screamed Yuzu

"Have you tried hitting them with your fan?" Serena said raising a brow "I would if i can" Sighed Yuzu "We're not gonna let him go" Cried Yugo " Its to early to leave him " Cried Yuto " Please Serena help us do something " Said Ruri "Have you tried tickling them yet?" Serena said then the three boys started tickling the two girls but that made things worse they tighten their grip on Yuzu while laughing "Stop that tickles " said Yuto " Ahhha stop " cried Yugo

The boys stopped and all sighed "Ca-nt Br-e-eath" wheezed out Yuzu"I didn't want it to come to this but i have no other choice " Serena said "Huh?" They all said "I'll be right back" He said. Serena walked towards Yuya and Yuri. He whispered in Yuri's ear . Yuri's then grinned and walked back with Serena towards them with Yuya slowly following behind.

"Oh no" Said Ruri "I feel bad for them" Said Ruri "Go get em Yuri" Smirked Serena "With pleasure " Grinned Yuri "We'll plan your funerals" Said Yuya "And dont hurt Yuzu!" they all shouted. Yuri struggled alot in the end she gave up. "I couldn't do it" She said with a frown "Dont worry you did your best " Said Serena while patting her head

" I got an idea" Shouted Ruri "What is it ?!" they all shouted "Well it may or may not work " Ruri said " Please tell me im getting desperate " Cried Yuya "Okay Yuzu can just ask them to let go" explained Ruri "Thats a great idea!" Said Yuya "Yuzu !!" She said "Yuzu?" She said again she turned around to see that Yuzu , Yuto and Yugo were gone. "Yuzu!!!" Whined Yuya "I'll save you" She said. Everyones sweat dropped

"You do realize he was just taken away by two girls right?" Said Yuri "Its not like he's in any danger " Said Serena "But who knows what they're doing to him!!!" Cried Yuya " Yuya calm down we'll find them " Said Ruri "Yeah they couldn't have gotten far" Rin said "We'll help you all of us" Said Serena "Well im not helping" Said Yuri "Well then have fun on your own without your "Teddy Bear" Grinned Serena "I mean yeah I'll help too" Said Yuri blushing while looking at her feet

They spent hours looking for Yuzu but they had no luck. Yuya was going mad without Yuzu. It was almost Midnight Yuya was about to give up when she remembered they haven't been to Yuzu's house yet. Yuya then ran off towards Yuzu's house. Yuri and Yuzu's Counter Parts looked at each other before running after her. It took her around Ten minutes to get there. "We're here" Said Yuya "Where exactly is here" Asked Yuri "Yeah Yuya you just ran off without saying anything " Said Serena "This is Yuzu's house" Grinned Yuya "of course why didn't we think of this" Said Rin "Well what are we waiting for?" asked Ruri

Yuya knocked on the door waiting for it to be answered. But then it slowly started creaking and opened "Its not even locked?!" Said Ruri "Weird" Said Rin"Are you even sure he's here?" Asked Serena "Can we just hurry up and get in its getting colder" said an annoyed Yuri . They all walked in and Yuto and Yugo were sleeping the ground. Yuzu was no where to be seen. "Awe Yuto's so cute" Said Ruri

" Yugo needs to stop drooling " Said Rin

Then Yuzu walks in with a Hot Pink tank top, Purple Basket ball shorts and a towel around his neck "Oh hey guys" He said "Yuzu!!!" they all shout waking Yuto and Yugo up. " We finally found you " Said Serena "Finally i can rest " Sighed Yuri "Oh hi Rin " Grinned Yugo "Hey Ruri" Said Yuto while yawning. Rin and Ruri's expression soften up. "Hey" both Rin and Ruri said with a small smile. Yuzu's and Yuya's Counter Parts got comfy on the sofas and couches. Yuya was ignoring Yuzu she was pretty mad at him for leaving her alone "Yuya are you okay?" Asked Yuzu

But Yuya turned away from Yuzu. "Yeah im fine" Was all Yuya said before siting in an empty couch. Yuzu then frowned "You're not okay"he said "I said im fine" she snapped he wondered what was wrong with Yuya. He went to go sit next to her but when he sat down she moved away from him and sat with Yuri and Serena. Yuzu was really upset but he knew she just needed time. Everyone but Yuzu knew why Yuya was upset.

The air was getting an awkward tension.

Suddenly Yuri spoke up "We'll leave you guys so you can talk" Yuri said "Come along now" She said while grabbing Serenas hand and walking towards the back yard. Soon Ruri and Yuto, Rin Yugo followed. Yuya got up and was about to walk away towards her and Yuzu's Counter Parts. But Yuzu grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Yuya" Said Yuzu in a raspy voice. 'Oh no please dont be crying' thought Yuya. Yuya remained quiet. "Yuya please speak to me" was all Yuzu said while crying. Yuya knew she was being mean Yuzu didnt even know what he did. "Yuya Ple-" Yuzu was cut off by Yuya "Do you know how worried I've been" Screamed Yuya now facing Yuzu. Yuzu was surprised he let go of her hand and looked down more tears running down his face.

"You dont know how worried i was about you, you just ran off with Yuto and Yugo and before that you were just letting them hug you, You left without saying anything do you understand how that made me feel i was so jealous cause after all i been through to save you i just wanted to be with you, yet you were with someone else it hurt me so badly i thought you wanted to be with me to but i was wrong." Said Yuya crying she had her eyes closed not wanting to look at Yuzu.

"Yuya you got it all wrong" said Yuzu

"No i dont you're lying stop lying to me"She screamed "But im not I swear Yuya i-" Yuya cut him off again "Stop it just stop please!" Yuya screamed

"Im Sorry" Yuzu said in a whisper "Im sorry im sorry im sorry." Was all Yuzu while crying even more then he left running out the house and towards the bridge he heads to when he's sad running as fast as he could crying his eyes out he got there but he knew she was right sorta. He just wanted to hold Yuya once again. He knew he had too apologize so he ran home but saw nobody was inside his house then he climbed onto his roof crying softly while saying "Im sorry i didnt know" repeating over and over again. "Im such an idiot all i ever do is hurt her." "I dont deserve her" he said "Im such a coward i hate myself"He said"Im Sorry Yuya" He screamed at the top of his lungs then he fainted

 ** _A few minutes before_** ** _In the home of Yuzu with Yuya_**

Yuya stopped crying so she can look at Yuzu but when she opened her eyes Yuzu wasn't there. "Yuzu?" She called out to him but got no answer. She walked outside but only to see her counter parts not Yuzu's.

"Where are the guys?" she asked,

Yuri hesitated before she answered "They went to find Yuzu " she said in a somewhat grim voice "No he didn't leave right?" Yuya said tears threatening to fall down "He did after you exploded he kept saying sorry and ran out " Said Yuto " Then the boys ran after him " said Yugo "How-How come i didnt hear anything?" Yuya asked "We dont know" Said Yuri "But they left like 15 minutes ago" She said. Right when Yuya was about to reply they all heard panting coming from the three boys "Sorry Yuya But we couldn't find him" said Serena "We ran all the way to You show school but he wasnt there" Said Ruri "We even went back to the stadium but no luck" said Rin

then a scream was heard

"Im Sorry Yuya" they all heard someone shout

Everyone eyes widen they knew who that voice belonged to. Then Yuya whispered while crying "Yuzu"

"Yuzu!!!" She shouted "Yuzu where are you !!" Little did she know he was lying on the roof passed out from stressing out "Lets go find him " Said Serena "okay" they all shouted then looked around the area and climbed on top of trees and house's. They spent nearly an hour searching then they stopped to catch there breath. Serena Spotted something on Yuzu's Roof. Serena Gasped and Yuri followed his gaze and "Is that A body" her voice filled with shock

Yuya saw what they we're looking at and Her eyes widened with sadness and fear while tears came pouring out "N-N-No it cant be"She whispered "Noooo Yuzu" She screamed . She ran towards him and jumped onto his roof with the others right behind her. "Yuzu please wake up " She said while getting on her knees and hugged Yuzu her head on his chest tears still falling she could barely hear his heartbeat. "Yuya we need to take him to a hospital " Said Serena "No we need her.

_

so how'd i do for my first time? and who's her find out soon


End file.
